


The Office

by TrrulyLaws



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, Minor Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Office Sex, Ron Weasley Bashing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrrulyLaws/pseuds/TrrulyLaws
Summary: Hermione didn't like her life at home. But at least she still had the office. Smutty oneshot
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	The Office

“Bend over the desk,” came Draco’s rough voice. He watched as Hermione grimaced, before complying and bending over her desk in front of him, her pencil skirt barely covering the scrap of emerald green lace she called panties. He smirked, knowing there was nothing she could do, now that she worked underneath _him._ Originally she was just the secretary to the Head of the Department of Magical Relations, Mr. Luchard, until he resigned and named _Draco_ his successor. Their relationship had started out innocuous enough, lingering glances, the occasional hand on her shoulder that would linger a little _too_ long. But they were both married, so she never thought it would go past that. 

But Draco had a rule in this office. You weren’t to leave until everyone on your team could leave. Her team was just Draco. That first night they stayed late together had been a mistake. He had ordered dinner into the office, and even brought out a glass of whiskey. She got home to Ron smelling of sex and shame. Not surprisingly unnoticed by Ron, as he was already passed out, having drunk himself into a stupor again that night. Draco returned to Astoria, who acted as if she didn’t know what her husband had done. Purebloods didn’t do divorce. And so began their illicit affair. 

Which brought them to right now. It was lunch time in the Ministry, so everyone was pretty much gone at the moment, which only gave them a little time, since Draco refused to silence his door. He crossed over to her, pulling her skirt up higher so he could grasp the edges of her thong. He loved the way her ass looked in green, but even more he just loved her ass. His fingers slowly pulled the scrap of material down her legs, so they fell to her ankles. She proceeded to kick them off of her, landing somewhere behind them in his office. Odd that no one found it strange to have Draco’s secretary share an office with him. 

He palmed her ass with one hand, using the other to lightly stroke at her clit, causing her to bite her lip in an attempt not to alert anyone who might be having a working lunch. He continued his caresses, before slowly inserting one, then two, fingers inside her wet heat. She let out a soft moan, her hips moving back to fuck herself on his fingers. She could practically feel him smirking, as she drove her hips back onto him as his thumb lazily began to stroke at her clit. She gripped the desk for all she was worth, biting on her lip so hard she thought she almost tasted blood. 

_Thwap_. The resounding slap rang heavy in the room, as his other hand went to smooth the now tender flesh of her asscheek. She whimpered, lost in the touch of him, knowing what was coming next. A muttered spell, and she felt her asshole fill with a soft cooling sensation, lubed for what he had planned. Just then her phone rang,shocking her as he removed his fingers from her pussy, and slowly inserting them into her ass. 

“Pick it up,” he stated, his voice surprisingly even as he continued to thrust his fingers into her ass. When the Ministry insisted on installing phones in the building, she assumed Draco would throw a fit. But he seemed to embrace the technology as soon as he realized just how much fun he could have with it. He even set it up in his home. She bit her lip, nodding as she answered the phone. “D-Draco Malfoy’s office, how can I ah-assist you today?” She said, trying to keep it under control. Draco had no qualms about keeping his voice even in situations like this, but she never could. He liked to say that this was “workplace training”. 

“I want to speak to my husband.” The eloquent voice of Astoria Malfoy rang in Hermione’s ears, right as Draco replaced his fingers with his cock. Clearly the Lady Malfoy hadn’t heard of phone etiquette. “Ngh. Mr. M-Malfoy is in a meeting with other department heads, c-can I take a message?” She said, scrambling for purchase as Draco began thrusting into her roughly, but not fast enough that Astoria would hear on the other line, as Hermione looked for her pen. She found it, but Draco did nothing to slow down his pace, infact, he snuck his hand around her front, teasing her clit with his fingers. 

“Just tell him that his _wife_ needs to speak with him about something before 5PM. It has to do with the annual charity ball,” was all Astoria said, before hanging up, clearly not interested in waiting for an affirmation from Hermione. Hermione slammed the receiver down, having written the note in chicken scratch on her desk, before gripping said desk tightly as she finally let out a loud moan. Draco increased the pace, and all that could be heard in the office were his thighs slapping the back of hers as he hurled both of them towards climax, his fingers firmly pressed against her clit. 

Hermione was almost there, she could feel the coil in her belly tighten, her soft moans tumbling out of her before she felt the crashing wave of her orgasm hit her, calling out Draco’s name as he continued thrusting into her, before growing erratic, chasing his own relief. Soon Hermione felt the all too familiar sensation of his cum filling her ass, as she cried out as a smaller, yet still powerful orgasm raked through her body. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, his softening dick still in her ass while her thighs remained coated in her juices from her orgasm. She groaned softly as he pulled out of her, giving her a light slap. She grabbed her discarded wand, and with a flick of her wrist she was cleaned up, though she still felt used. She straightened herself up, pulling her skirt down over her hips and adjusting her shirt so it didn’t look like she just let her boss bugger her over her desk. Draco didn’t say anything at all, picking up her thong and slipping it into his pocket, before returning to his desk and acting like nothing had happened.

He was going to give the thong to Astoria later, and fuck her while she was wearing it. All so he could think about Hermione. Hermione knew this, he’d told her that’s why he kept taking her panties. But by the time she got home she would have a bag from some boutique she’d never heard of, filled with more lingerie he wanted her to wear to work. She’s surprised Ron never questioned it, but knowing him he probably didn’t even notice. Either that or he was so pissed by the time he got home that he didn’t care. She grimaced thinking of her husband. At least she still had work.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make my day.


End file.
